Fullmetal Academy
by ScarlettDreamXO
Summary: 2 girls owe Ed a o bad he annoyed them shortly afterward !First he's getting his payment for being annoying,so is forced to enrol at Ouran Academy where the Hosts ruin his reputation, but will he get the favour he deserves? THIS IS THE STORY VERSION OF OURAN ACADEMY


**AN:** So this here is the start of my proper story format version of Ouran Academy rather than the script version I originally uploaded! I hope you enjoy at least one of the versions :D

So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Fullmetal Academy(Ouran Alchemist)

* * *

Chapter 1

"What do you want now Hughes?" an angered man said, picking up the telephone as he sighed. "My paperwork needs handing in in an hour". Hughes replied on the other end of the phone, and it was only 15 seconds later that he heard it had been slammed down. He was used to it by now, but it still hurt him whenever the Colonel did that, especially since he is his closest friend. **I wish he'd stop complaining to me about being a teacher,** thought Colonel Mustang.

"It's your fault for forcing it upon him, Colonel" said a blonde-haired woman standing beside him, almost as if she'd read his mind. Roy Mustang stared at her blankly, clearly pretending to have no clue as to what the beauty was talking about. He proceeded to start filling in the large amount of papers that were placed in an ever growing pile, forcing his neglected 'queen' to leave his office and continue down the hall to find something else to do. As she walked down the halls, arms swaying gently by her side, she began wondering why the Colonel told Lieutenant Colonel Hughes that his new mission is to become a teacher at the prestigious Ouran Academy, and just how exactly is forcing Sheska along with him any help. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, clearly belonging to a displeased male, shouting to another officer, smaller than himself, who seemed completely oblivious to the sudden outburst. She hid in the closest room there was, which was a supply closet much to her dismay, and listened to their conversation to see what the problem was between the two military personnel.

"But Breda, what about all our military work?!" shouted the taller man, getting more irate the longer it took 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda to reply.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, this is what Colonel Mustang ordered us to do! Hawkeye will probably fill in for us." He responded. Jean Havoc was about to speak again, but Hawkeye, leaving the closet she had previously been in, interrupted him, demanding to know why she had to fill in for 2 of Mustang's other subordinates. After a brief discussion with Havoc and Breda, Hawkeye was frustrated with the fact that neither officer knew the exact reason for their sudden departure, and decided she'd have to bring it up with Mustang himself.

 _An hour later_

Hawkeye knocked lightly on the door of the Colonel's office. There was a muffled reply from inside, but she was unsure of what was said, and chose to enter Mustang's office regardless. The room was quite dark, with only the slightest bit of light shining through the open windows, despite it being in the middle of day, which was all thanks to the blinds that he happily put up himself. Being her usual serious self, Hawkeye marched over to Roy and began advising him to get his work done, rather than having a nap on his workspace next to the untouched mount of paperwork.

"I'll do it later Lieutenant Hawkeye" Roy mumbled, still half dazed and annoyed that he'd been woken from his dreaming.

"All this paperwork was due in about 15 minutes ago sir" Riza replied rather calmly considering she'd already reminded him three times earlier that day. If there was one thing the Colonel didn't like, it was signing a ridiculous amount of paperwork. He refused to move or reply to the Lieutenant standing in front of his desk and simply turned his head away from her to continue his slumber. Hawkeye simply stood like a statue, not saying anything, and waited for Roy to realise he couldn't sleep with her staring at the back of his head so intently. Eventually he gave in.

"Hawkeye, do you really have to stand there and glare at me like that? It's very off putting"

"That's the point sir" Colonel Mustang scowled at her, knowing full well that she wouldn't move until he'd finished the rest of the stack. Reluctantly, he reached for the first piece of paper on the pile, and began signing his name, with his head resting in his spare hand. "This is pointless" he muttered to himself. Hawkeye heard, but instead of lecturing him on how paperwork is quite the opposite, she took a seat in front of his desk, and told herself it was time to ask.

"Colonel Mustang?" she inquired

"What is it?" he said, his head still down, hand still writing. Riza paused for a moment too long, prompting Mustang to look up from his overdue papers. "Well?" he was starting to get agitated with his subordinate, and wished she'd just come out with it. She looked down at the ground, and noticed her superior was tapping his foot in a steady rhythm, something he did whenever he was getting impatient.

"It's just that...I...um"

"Spit it out already. This paperwork needed finishing not too long ago, right? I should crack on with it" Roy's eyes narrowed, focused on his subordinate's lips

"Well..." 

* * *

_Well this is it for now folks. Honestly it's been far too long...literally years since this idea came to me, so I'm working my way back through and simply posting what I had already started writing. This chapter was of course meant to be longer but my writing style has changed in these few years, not to mention my organisation of my ideas has changed drastically, so I'm kinda struggling to see exactly where I was headed with this._

 _Since it's gone 2am now I guess I should sleep and then re-check my plot outline to see if it's realistic to be coming back to this. For now this has been uploaded purely on the basis that those words were written for this purpose...why wouldn't I upload it? :)_

 _So let's see what tomorrow brings! :D_


End file.
